Parchment Men
by Random Slytherin 1
Summary: Cutie Fred'n'George stuff. (need there be any more of a summary?) The twins are alone at home, and they play with little bits of parchment...


Ok, girls and…girls. ^^; As per request, I've thrown out another of my lovely Harry fics…only this one has nothing to do with Harry. ^^;

**WARNING!** This is slashy stuff. No big deal. However. It also is Fred'n'Gerorge slashy stuff. Twincest, my children, Twincest. Normally I'm not one for incest. However, I'll make the exception for Fred & George, and for Amiboshi & Suboshi of Fushigi Yuugi. ^^; You've been warned.

Rating: Normally I would give this a PG, just because it has kissies and stuff like that (not because its slash) however, since it *does* have twincest, it gets a PG-13. 

Disclaimer: Not mine…nope. With they were, but they aren't. T-T

Parchment Men

The large old clock in the corner of the room ticked rhythmically though it's hands remained stationary. Rather than the usual clock, this one had a hand for each resident of it's home, and instead of numbers it read things like 'Lunch,' 'School,' 'Out,' and 'Mortal Peril.' 

Currently there was no one to see the clock save a few passing dust bunnies, but if they had they would know that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were currently shopping, and that Mr. Weasley and Percy were both at work. Though not a Weasley by blood, but as it was summer and he was once again staying with the fire-haired family, Harry Potter had his own hand, which was currently at 'friends' along with Ron's.

The only people who's hands remained on 'home' were currently locked away in their room, quite uncaring of the clock that told the locations of the rest of the members of the home they all so lovingly called 'the Burrow.'

Fred looked to one side, then to the other. Either way he turned, his mirror image blinked back at him. On his right hand side stood a tall mirror; on the other side, his twin brother. "Down to the freckle," he murmured. "Are we the only ones who can really tell the difference? Are they all just guessing when they call us by name?"

"Mum and Dad know. And Lee has been able to tell us apart from the beginning."

"That's because Lee has had a crush on you since First Year." Fred turned from the mirror and sat at the small desk they shared. He pulled out a bit of parchment and began to tear it into small man-shaped bits, each about three inches high.

"Come off it now. We both know that he's just as fond of you, too. It's because we both look the same. George sat on his bed, praying that his twin wouldn't turn around to see his blush. 

"Pah. Weasley charm. How could Lee not be enamoured of someone so sexy?" he counted out 25 of the little men, lining them up side-by-side.

George blinked, "You…think I'm sexy?"

"Of course." Fred pulled out his want and waved it over the parchment men, "You look just like me, don't you? _Duplicus._" He slid his wand through the air over the men, turning the neat row of 25 into two neat rows of 25. He said the spell again and then once more, totaling 200 small parchment men. "We should make them battle."

"A battle then? Sounds like fun." George slid off the bed to his brother's side, snatching his wand from the desk. 

They split the army of men in two, then used a simple colouring charm to turn half of them blue, and the other half of them green. In their second year at Hogwarts the twins had discovered a spell to bring inanimate objects temporarily to a life-like state which they used on the little men. Once the battle was underway the twins retreated to Fred's bed, George leaning against the wall and Fred laying face-down over George's outstretched legs. "Comfy?"

"Quite. My men are beating your men." Fred propped his chin on his hands and scooted closer to his brother, thus removing the pair of knees from his stomach.

"How can you tell? They're almost the same colour, and neither of us ever actually chose a side/"

"Simple; mine is the one winning." Several of the little had already fallen; a few blue and one or two green. "Since you're there, you might as well rub my back."

"Why should I? Just because you're a whole two minutes older…You're so spoiled." George grumbled but complied, running experienced fingers over tense muscles.

"Aah, Ickle Georgie you are a dream. A little lower, would you?" Fred arched his back into the touch, the paper battle momentarily forgotten.

"Tsk. When is it my turn? I always do your back, but you never do a damned thing for me." He gave up the massage for simply stroking his brother's back like an over-grown cat, starting at his soft red hair and stopping at the small of his back, just before the next swell. "I'm winning now. The blue have fewer dead."

"No, baby brother, I'm still winning. You just forgot." Fred opened his eyes, which he couldn't remember closing. He sat up, pushing Geroge's legs apart and situating himself between them. He sat curled in a small ball, legs folded against his chest, arms loosely around George's waist, and head pillowed on the other boy's chest. 

George instinctively wrapped his arms around his twin, pulling him closer. "Do you think other twins are as close as we are?"

"Dunno. I only know of those two girls in Ron's year, and they somehow managed to get into separate Houses. SO I reckon they aren't as close." He directed his eyes towards the fight on the desk, but his mind was elsewhere. "It's nice though, isn't it? Like we're…"

"Two parts of one. Yeah. We're lucky. Most people don't have someone else like them. Someone to talk to and…"

"To share everything. Ron's lucky, too, isn't he? Now that he has Harry."

"Yeah…You think they've snogged yet?"

Fred tilted his head up to look at his brother, a bit surprised, "Ron and…Harry?"

"Oh come off it. It's not that unbelievable. Harry's too pretty to be straight, and with the current Weasley track record…I'll bet you five Galleons that those two will be together by the end of the year. Six if by the end of this summer."

Fred laughed, snuggling closer in Geroge's arms, "You're right, at that. We **are** all buggering homos, aren't we? Well…save Percy, that is."

"Ah, he just needs time, like Charlie did. Soon enough he'll get over Penelope and realize he'd much rather suck off another guy anyway."

"Language, Mr. Weasley!" Fred scolded in a disturbingly accurate impression of their House Head. "Besides," he added in his usual voice, "What would you know about that anyway? You've never kissed another boy. Or a girl, for that matter."

"Not true! I kissed Angelina once, back in Second year! Remember?" George pouted indignantly. 

"That doesn't count, you prat! We both did it; it was a dare from the rest of the team."

"Well then…neither have you!" he glanced over at their desk where only a handful of the little soldiers still did battle over the prone bodies of their fallen comrades. "It's sad, isn't it? Our last year starts in less than a month, and we'll be 17 a few weeks after that…"

"But neither of us have been kissed. It is rather sad, isn't it?" Fred tilted his head up to look at his twin, "Maybe…we could change that though…"

"A--and how would we go about doping that, Twin-o'-Mine?" George had a rather interesting idea himself though he was a bit afraid to voice it. 

"We could…try…with…each other…" Every word brought him closer to the other boy's face, 'til they almost touched. He held there, ragged breath pouring out over his lips. "If you want to, that is…" they were already kissing, each tiny mouth movement causing their lips to brush with the lightest of touches.

"You sure then?" At his twin's tiny nod George bridged the non-existent gap between them, sealing their lips in a gentle kiss. It was sweet, but over too soon. "…Fred?"

"Can we do it again?" He nuzzled closer to George, chocolate eyes gazing up into their mirrored orbs. "It's not bad, is it? To be with your twin? Because were more than brothers…we shared an egg, a womb. We're the same person, almost."

"Right. Same person...I don't mind if you don't." he pulled Fred to him, hands mindlessly caressing as their lips once again met. This kiss lacked the hesitancy of the first, slowly building from a gentle meeting of lips into an intense, searing kiss that left both boys panting when they finally broke for air. 

Fred fell purposely backward, pulling his twin with him. "If we came from one person…"

"We should be one person again." George answered, forming his body to fin the line of his twin. "Well then, who needs girls when I've got someone like this in my very own room?" he pressed himself lightly against Fred, sighing at the contact. "I'm on top. Who wins now?"

Fred grinned and flipped his brother, switching their positions just as a small cluster of green parchment men over-powered the last of the blue on the desk. He leaned down, claiming George's lips in a victory kiss, "I win, little brother. I always win."

Ende.

Well then, my lovelies, how did you like it?

Draco: I dint tell her to write this one….

Of course you did, silly. You took over as my muse, you get credit for all I do now. ::evil giggle:: Anywhoo…If you happened to like my fic (or even if you didn't) tell me so. The more people love me, the more I'll want to write more stuff. ^__^


End file.
